


head, cars, bending

by nyom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: :3, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, kyungsoo being sappy, the classic oh no there's only one bed scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyom/pseuds/nyom
Summary: Somewhere between Boryeong and Sokcho, three friends fall in love.





	head, cars, bending

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this makes no sense <3

Night drives aren't as relaxing as people make them out to be, Kyungsoo thinks. The temperature has dropped greatly since when Sehun threw their backpacks in the trunk and Baekhyun revved the engine earlier that day. Kyungsoo can feel now cold sweat sticking to his skin, he might be shivering a little but there's no way he's telling Baekhyun to pull over so he could get one of his hoodies, all he wants right now is to get to the first motel in Tongyeong they see, as fast as possible. His whole body is aching because he isn't really used to long drives like this. There were only a few times in his life he has left Boryeong, and this was one of them. A road trip which his best friends convinced him to go on saying they all needed a relaxing but fun break after the school ended. Seems like their definition of fun didn't chime in with his own.  
  
"Baekhyun", Kyungsoo pinches his thigh just like he did every previous time he saw his eyes slowly dropping. It was his turn to drive again and he couldn't stay up for two hours.  
  
"I'm fine! I'm fine. We'll be there soon." He says, turning on the radio. The music is loud enough to keep him awake and singing along, but not enough to wake up Sehun who is snoring in the backseat.  
  
Kyungsoo rests his hand on Baekhyun's thigh, feeling too lazy and sleepy to turn around so he just lets himself enjoy the sight of Baekhyun's lips mouthing the words of the song that's currently playing, his eyes half-lidded. Kyungsoo has always loved the way Baekhyun took care of him and Sehun without anyone really noticing it. Like how, back in middle school, whenever his mom packed him a tangerine for lunch, he would always make sure to bring an extra one for Sehun since he knew how much he loved them. And how, since they started college, he would peek into Kyungsoo's room after midnight, telling him not to stay up too late studying whenever he had an exam, and when he knew Kyungsoo did exactly what he told him not to, he would bring him some of that shitty stuff from McDonald's that Kyungsoo secretly hated along with a cup of black coffee in the morning. It made him melt every time. Baekhyun is so carefree and a little childish in the eyes of people around him, but Kyungsoo's happy to know that only he and Sehun get to see the caring, responsible side of him.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that." Baekhyun giggles and even under the moonlight and the light coming from street lamps, the blush spreading over his cheeks is obvious.  
  
"My neck hurts too much to turn around."  
  
"Only half an hour left. We'll arrive there soon, I promise. Do you want me to pull over so you can get that neck pillow I brought?"  
  
"It's okay. Just don't fall asleep." Kyungsoo smiles, his eyes closing as he slowly drifts off.  
  
Baekhyun doesn't remove Kyungsoo's hand from his thigh for the rest of the ride.

 

* * *

  
  
"Hyung, carry me," Sehun whines into Baekhyun's shoulder as they climb the stairs to their room. He's at the edge of losing all his strength, his and Sehun's backpacks feel like they will tear off his arms at any second. Kyungsoo's walking like a zombie in front of him, too.  
  
"We're almost there, Sehunnie."  
  
It takes Kyungsoo a few tries to get the key into the lock as he did it with his eyes closed and head leaning against the door. He's so adorable when he's sleepy, long lashes falling over his cheeks and lips forming a slight pout. Baekhyun can't wait to tuck him in.  
  
"Here, take this inside. I think I forgot something in the car." Sehun nods, surprisingly not complaining.  
  
Baekhyun loves him dearly, but Sehun can be a huge brat. He's the only child and his family is wealthy so naturally, he's been spoiled rotten throughout his childhood and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo don't help at all by constantly babying him. Sehun is always the one to get the last one of Kyungsoo's cookies, always the one to successfully pout his way into getting free back and feet massages as well as neck scratches, he always chooses which game they will be playing, and, even now, he's the one to choose what place they will visit first in each city. But Baekhyun still thinks it's all really adorable. How Sehun is so much taller than both of them but loves to cling to them like a koala and how he manages to get away with literally anything, even when it comes to Kyungsoo. Baekhyun remembers that one time Kyungsoo was making a cake for his birthday but he had to leave the apartment they share as roommates in order to get some ingredients he had forgotten, so he told Sehun to turn off the stove at what time exactly but he fell asleep watching the TV so, in the end, they ate burnt cake with Kyungsoo comforting Sehun over his mistake. Baekhyun knows damn well if it was him, Kyungsoo would never let him see the end of it.  
  
When he comes back to their room, he notices their things scattered all over the floor and that there's actually only one king-sized bed.  
  
"Guys, but there's-" and then he sees Sehun's black hair peeking under the covers and Kyungsoo's head buried between his shoulder blades.  
  
He can't help the smile that spreads over his face. Kyungsoo and he spend a lot of time cuddling back at their apartment, and sometimes Sehun would come over too, seeking comfort hugs and nuzzles after a bad day. So this was nothing strange to him, but still, it somehow managed to make warmness spread inside his chest.  
  
Baekhyun should probably try to get them to shower and then return to sleep since they all smell like shit after being stuck in a car for hours, but he would feel too bad if he woke them up now after seeing them sleeping so peacefully.  
  
He decides to take one himself, though. He can't stand the smell of grease in his hair and hot water would definitely help him ease the tension in his muscles.  
  
Finding a towel was a hard job and he doesn't understand how they had the time to already make such a mess out of the room. Sehun had taken five of his shirts out and just left them thrown over the chair, so Baekhyun takes one that looks comfy and feels relieved to see that his clothes still are in his backpack, bringing his toothbrush and underwear to the bathroom with him.  
  
He takes his time, washing his hair with Kyungsoo's favorite vanilla scented shampoo which he secretly uses from time to time even back at home. Just as he expected, warm water feels amazing against his skin and he just stands under it for a few seconds, enjoying the moment.

An unexpected sound of door opening surprises him, almost making him slip and fall onto his butt in the shower. He can hear Sehun's quiet laugh as he sees a shadow of him approaching the sink- of course, how could Sehun go to sleep without doing his night skincare routine.  
  
"Give me the towel." Baekhyun opens the shower door slightly, reaching his arm out but instead of what he's asked for, he feels long fingers lacing with his. He laughs, peaking through the door to see Sehun smiling as well.  
  
"Can you scrub my back while you're in there?" The rise of his eyebrow tells him that he certainly wants more than just a back scrub, and Baekhyun suddenly feels his body coming back to life.  
  
"C'mere." He drags Sehun inside with him, bodies almost colliding. If Baekhyun wasn't close enough to Sehun to know that he's just an oversized baby, he would've felt intimidated by the way he towered over him, his broad shoulders and sharp eyebrows. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo used to be taller than him back in elementary, but as soon as high school started, Sehun outgrew them both. They watched Sehun grow from a lanky kid into a hot, confident man and Baekhyun never complained. And how could he when the sight of water dripping down Sehun's strong chest and toned torso makes him forget the warm bed he could've been at the moment.  
  
Baekhyun washes his body with a mint-scented shampoo, also Kyungsoo's. Sehun sighs, relaxing.  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"A little," Baehyun replies, taking a hold of his arms and turning him around so he could do what he stayed for. "What about you?"  
  
"Not tired that much. Everything hurts me from sleeping in the backseat the whole ride, though."  
  
Baekhyun digs his fingers into Sehun's shoulders and he doesn't hold back a moan, head thrown back. "That feels good."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He's always happy to make Sehun feel good and taking care of him somehow makes him content with himself. Kyungsoo's the one to baby Sehun all the time, but when he can, Baekhyun is glad to do it, too. He mimics a few things he saw people doing while giving a massage in various movies and porn, and it seems to be working judging by the small whimpers Sehun makes.  
  
"Hyung..." He turns around to face Baekhyun, hands immediately finding his waist. Baekhyun smiles, coming closer until their chests are pressed together, tiptoeing to brush his nose against Sehun's which earns him a laugh.  
  
Baekhyun kisses him slowly, sucking on his lower lip and coaxing his mouth open with his tongue. Sehun gently pulls him by his waist, hips brushing together.  
  
"No, no. Too tired for that," Baekhyun pulls away, his hands still on Sehun's shoulders. Sehun's little pout makes him coo, cupping his cheeks before he gives him a short peck. "Let me take care of you, though."  
  
Sehun playfully pinches his skin. His quiet laugh at Baekhyun's pain is interrupted by a loud groan he lets out when he feels a hand wrapping around his cock.  
  
"Don't be so loud, Kyungsoo is right in the other room." Baekhyun shushes him, bringing a hand to his chest to play with his nipple. Sehun closes his eyes, laying his back against the cold tiles.  
  
"What if I want him to hear?"  
  
Baekhyun stops his movements for a second, then continues to jerk him off at a slower pace, his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"I mean like," Sehun continues, "I know we agreed that Kyungsoo wouldn't like to be a part of this, but we didn't even ask."  
  
That was true. They didn't even think about including Kyungsoo since he even refused to share a shower with either of them, so there was no way he would want to be anywhere near their dicks.  
  
"Well, you're right. I do kinda feel bad about hiding this from him." Baekhyun admits.  
  
"Go faster," Sehun orders quietly and if it wasn't for that, Baekhyun would almost forget he has his hand around his dick.  
  
"I have an idea," he says suddenly, a smirk on his face as he inches slowly to Sehun, completely pressing him against the wall. Sehun shivers under his hands, looking at him through hooded eyes. Baekhyun attaches his lips to Sehun's soft skin who was bracing himself for hard bites and sucking which Baekhyun usually gives him, but instead, he feels tender kisses all over his neck. "What if we tease Kyungsoo a little, you know? See if he likes the idea of us fucking."  
  
Sehun inhales sharply as Baekhyun forms a circle around the head of his dick with his index finger and thumb, rising his hips to fuck into it. "H-Have you ever thought about doing things like that with Kyungsoo hyung?" Sehun mutters, putting his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders when he feels his knees trembling.  
  
"So many times," he replies, watching as Sehun comes apart in front of him with a smirk on his face. "You know those stupid shorts he wears to sleep?"  
  
Sehun laughs, his breath is ragged. "Literally half of his ass is out."  
  
Baekhyun remembers when he saw him wearing those for the first time- he was eating cereal for dinner and binge-watching some anime on the couch when Kyungsoo walked in, wearing one of Baekhyun's old band shirts and shorts that barely reached his thighs. He looked so cute and snuggly like that, Baekhyun almost dragged him to the couch for cuddles, but then Kyungsoo bent over to pick a DVD he'll make him watch later (he is probably the only person their age who still uses DVDs to watch movies) and as Sehun said, half of his ass was out. Baekhyun watched him with his jaw dropped, eyes wide in shock. First of all, wearing shorts that high is the least Kyungsoo thing in the world since he has always hated exposing his skin, and second, Baekhyun spent the whole night wondering why the fuck he wasn't wearing any underwear.  
  
"To tell you honestly, I really didn't believe it until I saw it with my own two eyes," Sehun says.  
  
"I didn't believe it even when I saw it with my own two eyes," Baekhyun lays his head on Sehun's shoulder, feeling the tiredness taking over him. "Anyway, are you up to play with Kyungsoo a little bit?"  
  
Sehun thinks for a second, but then, thankfully, agrees. "Fuck yeah. Now jerk me off properly so we can go to sleep."  
  
Baekhyun bites his shoulder, making Sehun yelp. He speeds up his hand, kissing Sehun when he hears him crying out his name. He sucks on his tongue and Sehun's broken moan is muffled against his lips when he finally comes.  
  
Later, he gets dressed and Sehun doesn't say anything about the shirt being his. Baekhyun waits for him to rub some green cream into his skin, and when they're both done, he turns off the lights, getting under the covers with Sehun and completely sandwiching Kyungsoo's tiny body with theirs.  
  
 

* * *

  
   
Sehun was the first one to wake up, with Kyungsoo drooling all over his shoulder and Baekhyun farting in sleep. He opened the window slightly, letting fresh air inside, but not too wide since the motel was close to the road and he didn't want the noise of loud trucks waking his friends up.  
  
He cleaned the room quietly, picking up the clothes Kyungsoo threw on the floor last night while impatiently trying to find his pajamas. He's so careless and messy when he's sleepy.  
  
He takes a shower, brushes his teeth and applies sunscreen. He goes on Google Maps, trying to find the closest restaurant they could have breakfast at, and despite both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo telling him they're supposed to spend the least money they can on this trip, he manages to find a jjimjilbang in Tongyeon. Both of them must be so tired after a hard year of school and driving in a car for hours isn't exactly going to fix it, so he needs to take matters into his own hands, booking them a night in a bathhouse as a surprise for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.  
  
When he started getting too bored of scrolling through Instagram and responding to messages, he decides it's time to wake the other two boys up. And he does it mercilessly, getting under the covers and straddling Baekhyun's waist. He does one thing Baekhyun hates the most and it's tickling. He lets out a sound somewhere between laughter and a cry for help, kicking his legs in the air and wrapping his hands around Sehun's arms.  
  
"Stop or I will fucking kill y-" His last words are cut out by loud hysterical laugh leaving his mouth when Sehun lets his fingers attack Baekhyun's sides where he's peculiarly sensitive.  
  
"God, please stop. I can't listen to him screaming anymore." Kyungsoo says as he buries his face in his pillow, pulling the duvet over his head.  
  
Sehun lays himself on Baekhyun's body, finding Kyungsoo's ass in the mess of sheets and pinching it. Kyungsoo yells his name but it's muffled by the pillow.  
  
"I was bored so I had to wake you up. I also found a restaurant to eat and then we can take a ferry to Somaemuldo. You should get up so we can take the one at 11 am, the one after that is four hours later and I kind of wanted us to spend the whole day on Somaemuldo, you know." Sehun talks slowly and quietly, enjoying the feeling of Baekhyun's fingers in his hair and Kyungsoo turns his head to him, listening curiously. This is something Sehun really appreciates about them. His other friends and even his family would never take him seriously or care about what he had to say. Their focus was always on his older, smarter brother while Sehun was just labeled as a brat and left at that. But Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have always listened to everything Sehun had to say, no matter what was it about. They have always praised him whenever he made a good conclusion or supported him when he opened up to them about his interests. That could be one of the reasons he felt the most comfortable in their company, most like himself.  
  
"Oh, you're such a good boy, Sehunnie." Baekhyun teased, ruffling his hair. Sehun let his fingers wander underneath Baekhyun's shirt and Kyungsoo managed to get out of bed fast enough to avoid having Baekhyun scream his ear off.  
  
An hour later, Sehun and Kyungsoo were enjoying bulgogi for breakfast while Baekhyun decided a soup would be the safest option since he tends to get seasickness. Still, Kyungsoo insisted on stopping at a bakery to get some croissants in case Baekhyun got hungry later on, so they did. The weather was thankfully nice and surprisingly the traffic wasn't busy so they reached the terminal earlier than they expected. Kyungsoo had bought tickets weeks in advance, just to make sure they won't have to deal with big crowds because he really hated those.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun who dropped his head on the table, his eyes closed shut. Sehun had his face pressed against the window, enjoying the sight of beautiful waves and clear blue sky.  
  
Baekhyun grunted something that sounded close to "good" enough that Kyungsoo told himself he didn't have to worry.  
  
"The sea reminds me of home," Sehun said, gaining Kyungsoo's attention.  
  
"Oh, baby, are you getting nostalgic?" Kyungsoo teased and it even made Baekhyun's shoulders shake with a quiet laugh.  
  
Sehun rolled his eyes. "Shut up."  
  
"He's right, though. Remember when we used to spend the night at the beach with Jongdae and Chanyeol?" Baekhyun says, laying his head on his arms, finally looking at the beautiful view through the window.  
  
"Yeah, it feels like it was a whole another life," Kyungsoo admits.  
  
Chanyeol and Jongdae were their best friends throughout the high school years. Chanyeol matched Sehun in terms of being a tall, lanky kid and Baekhyun and Jongdae were both loud, obnoxious fucks, in Kyungsoo's humble opinion. They had made some great memories together, though. Like, for example, when they stole cake from a beach wedding or when Kyungsoo walked in on Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae jerking off to porn together (that was also when he decided Sehun was his favorite). But the summer before college, they learned Chanyeol will be moving to America and Jongdae will try out a singing career in Seoul, and it was probably their first big heartbreak since Baekhyun got dumped by his girlfriend when he was twelve, and all three of them cried over it. They haven't heard of them since that, and Kyungsoo was pretty much okay with it because he was aware of the fact that it's just how life worked, while both Sehun and Baekhyun decided to be bitter over it for the rest of their lives.  
  
Baekhyun actually ended up eating the croissants they had bought, during the ride. Luckily, he didn't throw up once and they arrived at the harbor at Somaemuldo safely and not covered in vomit as they expected.  
  
"Which hiking trail do you wanna try out?" Sehun asks, taking a map out and putting his sunglasses on. Kyungsoo looks at him and the realization of how handsome Sehun looks completely overtakes his mind; he's wearing a tank top which shows off his wide shoulders nicely, his strong arms on display while his skin shines under sunlight from the massive amount of sunscreen he decided to put on. Sehun has always loved working out and Kyungsoo thinks there's no harm in appreciating his hard work. At one point, Sehun had made him go to the gym with him and it was pure torture; Kyungsoo's eyes would somehow wander to Sehun's muscles every few minutes and like that, he couldn't stay focused. Especially not when the boy decided to do squats which he considered very necessary. He would always tease Baekhyun and Kyungsoo for having flat asses compared to him (that was one of the reasons Kyungsoo decided pilates would be just right for him).  
  
"Hyung? Are you checking me out?" Sehun laughs, eyebrows raising.  
  
"Fuck off." Kyungsoo shakes off his thoughts, turning around to yell at Baekhyun to hurry while he was buying souvenirs. "I think we should go to Lighthouse Island. The route is hard but I think it's worth it."  
  
Sehun nods, that stupid smirk Kyungsoo hates still on his face.  
  
Baekhyun decided to lead the way, and letting him was a horrible mistake since his spatial orientation was really bad. So bad that at one point they almost came back to the harbor.  
  
"You're a massive idiot," Kyungsoo tells him.  
  
"He's right," Sehun agreed, nodding his head and trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Hey! Is that a way to treat your elders?" Baekhyun pointed a finger at him, chasing him down the hill and Kyungsoo quietly walked behind them, patiently waiting for either of them to fall and break their neck.  
  
Sehun took a lot of photographs and somehow managed to convince Kyungsoo to take one with him. He even gave a little smile after being begged for it. Considering their usual luck, the weather was perfect. It was hot, but the soft breeze felt good against warm skin. As Kyungsoo is the laziest one between all three of them, he was also the first one to start complaining and asking how much more they got. In the end, he was the who fell during their trip, but fortunately, Sehun was there to put a plaster over the little cut on his right knee and to teasingly kiss it, cooing at him.  
  
"I guess now we are supposed to get to Lighthouse Island by boat... but there is no one here." Baekhyun looks around, hands on hips and it's already so obvious that he's frustrated. After all, he was the one who suggested going to Tongyeong.  
  
"But I really wanted to go," Sehun whines, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo and burying his face in his neck.  
  
"You big baby. It's okay, we'll go there the next time we visit Tongyeong, I promise." Kyungsoo rubs his sides, leaving a quick kiss on Sehun's cheek when a loud splash distracts them from their little cuddle session.  
  
Of course Baekhyun would strip naked in a public place and jump into probably freezingly cold water. He's waving at them and gesturing with his hands to join him while Kyungsoo shakes his head in disapproval but Sehun actually considers it.  
  
"There's no way I'm getting wet now. And someone could show up any second."  
  
"Ok, c'mon hyung. Don't be boring," Sehun says as he throws his backpack in the sand, taking his clothes off along with his underwear and his ass shines under sunlight just like a pair of glazed donuts. He really was serious when he said he puts sunscreen everywhere on his body.  
  
Kyungsoo sighs, looking around to check if there are any tourists near and he's relieved to find out there's no one but them. As soon as Sehun gets into the water, Baekhyun splashes him with it and he pays back by literally throwing himself at him and holding his head underwater for a few seconds after which Baekhyun wraps his arms around Sehun's neck in order to stop him from attempting to drown him again. He's opening and closing his mouth like a fish, trying to bring some air into his lungs and it makes Kyungsoo's stomach hurt from laughing.  
  
When Kyungsoo finally wipes the tears from his eyes, he sees the two boy chest to chest with each other, Baekhyun's arms still around Sehun's neck as he whispers something into his ear and they both start giggling. They're closer to the shore now and Kyungsoo is so glad that he brought his glasses with him, because otherwise, he wouldn't be able to see Baekhyun's and Sehun's wet bodies pressed together, the way Sehun drags his fingers down the latter's abs and the way Baekhyun responds by groping his ass but then laughing it off.  
  
It makes Kyungsoo's cheeks flush. Baekhyun and Sehun have always been so... touchy. And Kyungsoo is used to seeing them flirt like this all the time, but it's different now that they are not in the cozy privacy of four walls back at their apartment and are not wearing any clothes at all. It makes his heart beat faster. How come it has never crossed his mind that two of his best friends could be closer than he thought- than he is with either of them? For a second he feels a wave of jealousy but he isn't sure if it's because he wants them to stop being like that or because he wants to be included.  
  
He walks onto the small wooden bridge, loose boards creaking under him. Taking off his shoes, he sits on the edge so he can put his feet in the water. Baekhyun and Sehun are swimming over to him in seconds, and Baekhyun grabs his foot.  
  
"Why don't you join us?" Sehun says, a small pout forming on his face. Usually, it's all it takes for him to get away with anything, but there's nothing in the world that could make Kyungsoo get into cold water right now. Not even the fact that both of his best friends are completely naked in it.  
  
"I don't wan- Ouch," Kyungsoo is interrupted when he feels Baekhyun fucking biting his foot and he wishes he could kick him in the head with it. "Do you just bite everything that comes near your mouth?"  
  
"Oh, no. But you can check if you want to." Baekhyun winks at him and Kyungsoo can bet the tips of his ears are angry red.  
  
Is Baekhyun flirting with him? But then, that shouldn't be so surprising since Baekhyun and Sehun are... just the way they are.  
  
"I'll just pretend that didn't come out of your mouth." Kyungsoo says that as a way to get out of a situation that's, if his friends' amused faces are any indication, only awkward for him, but instead, he just makes it worse.  
  
"Something could be coming in my mouth right now, though," Baekhyun says cheekily and Sehun doesn't even try to hold back his laughter.  
  
“That’s just bad, I can’t even be mad about it.” Kyungsoo splashes him with water and gets up.  
  
”You’re so mean to me...”  
  
They found out visiting Lighthouse Island wasn't available at the moment and Sehun whines about it the whole time as they return back to the harbor. Kyungsoo's head is pounding partly because the Sun is seriously starting to burn his skin but mainly because of Sehun and Baekhyun who keep finding things to complain about. He can't wait to lay in bed and sleep for hours.  
  
   
  
   
  
"This is definitely not what I meant when I said we should spend money only on the most necessary things." Kyungsoo turns around to look at Sehun- more like give him one of his deadly glares- and Sehun's last option is to, just like he usually does in situations like this, whine.  
  
"Oh, hyung, please! It isn't even that expensive I swear. And I just wanted us to relax after a tiring day, so please don't be angry and let us have some fun, hm?"  
  
Kyungsoo's eyes have returned to their natural wide, owlish shape which tells Sehun he's actually considering changing his mind. Baekhyun has already left to get the keys to their lockers so Kyungsoo is going inside no matter what he decides. Sehun just loves how every argument with Kyungsoo can be easily solved by picking him up and either dropping him on the couch and cuddling him so he has to watch another one of Sehun's boring dramas with him or throw him in his bed and tuck him in when he stays up too late. This one could also be resolved by throwing him in a 42 degrees Celsius pool.  
  
But at that moment, Kyungsoo is actually thinking about how he might witness a similar scene from earlier that day. He wonders if they would get mad if he just decided to grab a taxi and return back to the motel but then he realizes it's stupid that he's letting himself feel uncomfortable around his best friends who he has known for years. They are exactly like they have been for all these years that he has known him the only difference is that now, for some reason, he's being affected by Sehun's and Baekhyun's touches. And it doesn't really make much sense, so he should just let it go and focus on relaxing just he planned on doing.  
  
He nods at Sehun, giving him a smile and the taller boy lets out a relieved breath, wrapping his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders while Baekhyun waves at them to hurry up.  
  
After they took their clothes off and left them in the changing room, Kyungsoo tries to get into the water as soon as possible, not caring if any of the grandmas see him and his bare ass- it's Sehun and Baekhyun he's worried about. He's the only one who always refuses sharing shower so that also makes him the only one who's never shown his dick to the rest, or seen theirs. Baekhyun has been teasingly wiggling his eyebrows at him every time they made eye contact and Kyungsoo is already plotting his death in his head.  
  
He has the small towel they got on the entrance held over his crotch and he's doing his best at making it look as casual as possible. Surprisingly, there aren't many people present. They choose to try out the empty pool that's at the end of the room. There are only some older women hanging out at a few pools far away from them enough to not make Kyungsoo want to cry and run away.  
  
"Kyungsoo, how comes you keep that cute ass away from us? Such a shame..." Baekhyun says from behind of him and Sehun laughs loudly. He knew this would happen.  
  
He throws his towel at Baekhyun's face and gets into the pool as quick as possible, and that decision almost earns him a heart attack. The water burns his skin for a few seconds but he stays calm, letting his body get adjusted to the temperature.  
  
When he opens his eyes his breath gets stuck in his throat. Baekhyun is tip-toeing in order to reach Sehun's head so he can help him put on his towel he folded in a shape of cute lamb head earlier, and Sehun returns the favor. It's painful to watch them like this, so tall, handsome and naked right in front of his eyes. He wishes he could stop staring at Baekhyun's smooth skin and the way Sehun's biceps flex as he folds the orange towel.  
  
He really doesn't know what to do with the fact that he's so openly checking his best friends out and it makes him feel ashamed, only slightly, though. They are both really attractive and popular for it even back at home, so it really shouldn't be such a big deal. They're probably used to being checked out every time they're in public. Or Kyungsoo is just trying to find an excuse.  
  
"Is it too hot?" Baekhyun looks at him with his eyebrows furrowed, bent down so he can put the tips of his fingers inside the water to test it out. Sehun comes to stand behind him, looking utterly ridiculous with those lamb horns made from the towel on his head, and grabbing Baekhyun by his hips.  
  
"Don't you dare," he threatens and Sehun says a grumpy _fine_ , getting into the water.  
  
"Ah this feels so good," Baekhyun moans shamelessly when he joins them and Kyungsoo holds himself back from hitting him upside the head.  
  
Baekhyun has never known how to keep his obscene mouth shut and it would drive Kyungsoo crazy. Especially when he would whimper or moan like this in totally inappropriate situations.  
  
"Soo, why do you look so tense?" Sehun asked, tilting his head.  
  
Kyungsoo laughed nervously, trying to come up with a proper lie. Is he that obvious?  
  
"Sehunnie, you should take care of your hyung, am I not right?" Baekhyun has a smirk on his face and Kyungsoo knows that never means anything good. At least not for him.  
  
Sehun giggles, standing up and pulling Kyungsoo from the bench as well. He turns him around so he's facing Baekhyun who still has his lips pulled in that stupid smirk.  
  
Kyungsoo's heart skips a beat when he feels Sehun's fingers digging into his lower back. The hot water around him somehow feels even warmer and Kyungsoo notices that he's started sweating.  
  
"Your muscles really are tense, hyung. Is something wrong?" Sehun moves his hands to his shoulders and Kyungsoo slaps his hand over his mouth when he almost moans. He can hear Baekhyun giggling in front of him.  
  
Kyungsoo just shakes his head in response, completely relaxing under Sehun's touch. It is only slightly harsh but it's what makes him feel dizzy. With one long firm motion of his hands, Sehun strokes up Kyungsoo's arms, taking it across his shoulders, down his back- and Kyungsoo stops breathing for a second. He can feel that Sehun is wondering if he should go lower or not, but Kyungsoo is only partly glad to feel his thumbs at the base of his spine, and then moving up. He repeats the same thing a few times before finally speaking up.  
  
"What are the grandmas doing?"  
  
Baekhyun moves to the side a little to look behind Kyungsoo and Sehun. "Seems like they're busy shit-talking. Don't worry."  
  
"Good," Sehun says and Kyungsoo wonders why is that good until he feels fingers digging into his butt. He gasps when he realizes it wasn't just Sehun teasingly touching him but he's actually fucking massaging his ass. Sehun spreads his cheeks and for a moment, Kyungsoo lets himself imagine how would it feel if he went a step back and pressed his body against Sehun's.  
  
"W-What are you doing?" Kyungsoo whispers to him and Sehun offers him a smile.  
  
"Do you like it? It’s what my masseur does.”  
  
He definitely likes it. Sehun's hands are so big and soft since he takes so much care of them, and strangely, Kyungsoo wants them all over his body.  
  
"You know there's no way I'm saying I do." Sehun laughs, bending to rest his chin on Kyungsoo's shoulder. "Just keep doing whatever the fuck you had in mind."  
  
"Oh, only if you knew what I have in mind," he says a little too seriously for Kyungsoo to hit him and laugh it off. Instead, he lets it go when he feels Sehun moving his hands back to his shoulders and nape, where he honestly needs them the most. He relaxes, letting out a quiet exhale when Sehun touches him at all the right places.  
  
"Kyungsoo, is that what your orgasm face looks like? I honestly expected something better." Baekhyun speaks up suddenly and Kyungsoo wants more than anything just to slap his stupid face but Sehun is making him feel too good right now.  
  
"When I'm done, I'm going to rip your ugly face off," Kyungsoo says monotonously, all through a forced smile.  
  
"Looking forward to it."  
  
After that, they went to a sauna where Baekhyun almost fell asleep. They got cold drinks and a facial from ahjummas that scrub their skin so hard they can still feel it, hours later. Kyungsoo pretends Sehun didn't spend solid fifteen minutes touching his ass, even though it's killing him on the inside. He can't say that the thought of his best friend touching him even more inappropriately wasn't appealing to him. Still, he doesn't know what to do with the fact that he's getting fucking horny over his best friend and it's making him lose his mind.  
  
When they got back to their motel, Sehun instantly throws himself on the bed to take a nap. Kyungsoo offers to go out and buy something to eat and Baekhyun refuses, suggesting they should go out for a walk later and get something to eat.  
  
"Aren't you too tired?"  
  
Baekhyun looks over at him, a small smile on his face. He wraps his hand around Kyungsoo's wrist gently and Kyungsoo's breath gets stuck in his throat. "I'm not, don't worry. Go change, I'll wait for you."  
  
Kyungsoo wonders how Baekhyun switches personalities like this; how is he loud and flirty, making obscene jokes about oral sex at one moment, but then he's suddenly serious and gentle with him. It has always made him feel some type of way he couldn't really explain. Usually, Kyungsoo was always the one to feel the most responsible, like he had to take care of everything all the time, but with Baekhyun, he felt like he could relax, like he could trust someone else to take care of him.  
  
Kyungsoo changes into a pair of jeans and a black shirt, going back to the balcony where he left Baekhyun. He sits next to him and Baekhyun offers him a cigarette which he gladly takes. The feeling of smoke filling his lungs is like a cherry on top for this day, it makes him get all of his worries out of his head. They never smoke around Sehun though, he's all about healthy life just like his parents raised him to be so he gets upset when he sees Baekhyun and Kyungsoo smoking, he's even tried to talk him out of it. Right now, they're sure he's sleeping tightly so there's no need to worry.  
  
Baekhyun toys with the radio they found on a small table on the terrace, trying to find something that isn't the usual brainwashing American pop but in the end settles for some R'n'B music he's never heard before, knowing it's exactly Kyungsoo's type. Baekhyun sees him smiling as he exhales a cloud of smoke, eyes lost in the sight of another beautiful sunset.  
  
"I swear to God, I could spend the rest of my life like this," Baekhyun says, taking a swig of Kyungsoo's beer. "You know, with two of you. On the road."  
  
Kyungsoo laughs, "You sound like you came out of a movie."  
  
"Do I look like that, too?" Baekhyun flutters his eyelashes at him and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.  
  
"Of course you do." And he really does. Baekhyun has always been so pretty to Kyungsoo, not in a way that makes him want to be him or be in him, he just finds his beauty truly so alluring that he sometimes gets completely lost in it. Like right now as he stares into Baekhyun's warm brown eyes and he's staring right back at him but Kyungsoo's too enthralled to be bothered by it.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Kyungsoo turns around, taking a sip of beer as well, thinking about how Baekhyun's lips just indirectly touched his own and remembering just how bad he wanted, for a reason he can't figure out yet, to kiss Sehun earlier that day and it's making his stomach twist.  
  
"I was just thinking about your words," he lies, "because, in five years or less, all three of us will have our own jobs and probably even relationships. We're gonna get lost in the adult word and forget each other, just like you're gonna forget what you've just said."  
  
Baekhyun pouts, clearly not liking the idea of not being right once in a while, but he knows he can't completely disagree with Kyungsoo's words.  
  
"You're gonna be a vet and save lives of tiny kittens and puppies and Sehun is gonna be even richer and will probably be dating a hot milf."  
  
Baekhyun snorts, flicking his cigarette over the balcony. "You really think he's capable of finding one? If you're implying he needs some kind of motherly role in his love life, it looks like he's gonna stick around you forever. You're his hot milf."  
  
Kyungsoo wraps his hand around the back of Baekhyun's neck, just like he does every time he says something that makes no sense at all.  
  
"What kind of conversation are you two even having?" Sehun says, rubbing his eyes as he stretches like a cat after a nap. Kyungsoo throws his cigarette just like Baekhyun did and Sehun takes a seat in Baekhyun's lap, legs thrown over Kyungsoo's.  
  
"Kyungsoo says we're gonna forget him in a few years."  
  
"Hyung, you know I could never do that," Sehun says and Kyungsoo tickles his feet but stops since there's a high chance he might get hit in the stomach. "You're the one who's gonna get married first and never speak to us again."  
  
"That's not true, Sehunnie," Kyungsoo says seriously, looking at both of them. "If I could choose between marriage and you, I'd always choose you. Now pretend like I never said that."  
  
Sehun and Baekhyun both coo at him and Baekhyun even takes his hand off of Sehun's foot to lace their fingers together. "I'd do the same thing. And you?" He looks at Sehun.  
  
He pretends to be hesitating and Kyungsoo tickles him again. "Okay! Okay!" He waits for Kyungsoo to stop, then continues, "Me too. I'd choose you. I love you."  
  
"This is getting too gross," Kyungsoo says and tries to get up but Sehun moves to sit in his lap, covering his left cheek in kisses and Baekhyun takes the other one. They kiss him like that until he warns them that he's about to suffocate.  
  
For dinner, they decide tteokbokki along with some alcohol is a perfect choice. Kyungsoo eats until his stomach hurts and he feels like vomiting, while Sehun and Baekhyun are much more careful and they laugh at Kyungsoo's cheeks after he's stuffed his mouth full with food. He just ignores them, giving his meal full attention.  
  
"I think we should go clubbing."  
  
"No," Sehun and Kyungsoo say in unison, except Sehun groans and the latter says it sternly.  
  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes, "I'll just go without two of you then. Don't be surprised if I don't return until tomorrow morning." He winks at them and Kyungsoo calls him disgusting.  
  
"Why would you try to find someone else when you have the hottest guys right here, am I right, hyung?" Sehun bumps their shoulders together, and Kyungsoo just gives a small smile as a response, nodding. Suju seems to be kicking in.  
  
"Like Kyungsoo would let me anywhere close to him. He doesn't even give me cheek kisses!" Baekhyun says a little too loudly and Kyungsoo slaps his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Why would I do that? You're gross and insufferable."  
  
Baekhyun grabs his wrist, removing his hand from his mouth. "And Sehun isn't?!"  
  
His whole face is red and it's almost comical how angry he got over a thing such as kisses, but then it's Baekhyun, and he's always ready to argue.  
  
"Sehun is a baby, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo says too seriously and Sehun laughs loudly, realizing he's now the only completely sober person.  
  
"I'm a baby, too! I need love as well," Baekhyun moves to sit next to Kyungsoo, wrapping his arms around his waist and making kissing noises. Kyungsoo yells at him to get off and Sehun isn't sure if he's going to die of laughter or embarrassment.  
  
They actually do end up in a club, except Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are too drunk to move for some time and Sehun is on the dance floor with some girl. Each of them holds a glass of water Sehun forced them to drink after Kyungsoo almost puked twice. Baekhyun lays his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder, the whole room is blurry and he finds it a little too hard to breathe.  
  
"Do you really think he's gonna leave us for a girl?" Kyungsoo asks suddenly, stumbling over words.  
  
"I hope not. His dick is too good."  
  
"What?" Kyungsoo asks, turning his head to look at Baekhyun.  
  
"What?" He responds.  
  
Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him but then just shrugs it off.  
  
Baekhyun sits up, drinking his water and Kyungsoo can't take his eyes from him.  
  
"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"  
  
Kyungsoo's heart skips a beat and his eyes go wide. This time he isn't sure what to change subject to.  
  
His eyes drift down to Baekhyun's lips, catching the sight of a tiny mole above his upper lip and a pretty Cupid's bow that Kyungsoo thinks would fit perfectly between his lips, and in his drunk mind, that seems like such a good idea.  
  
He puts his glass on the table, reaching out to Baekhyun's face so he can trace his bottom lip with his thumb. Baekhyun just looks at him, eyes wide and curious, watching Kyungsoo's face like they will find the answer there. Kyungsoo has always been so enigmatic, so hard for Baekhyun to figure out when he forces himself to act like everything is fine and like he isn't feeling anything at all exactly when he senses there's so much going on inside of his head and heart, but Baekhyun had learned over the years that it's sometimes better to leave him like that, inside of his comfort zone. But right now, he wants so badly to ask what the fuck is going on, why does Kyungsoo look like he wants to kiss him and why would he even want that.  
  
His flow of thoughts is interrupted when Kyungsoo suddenly leans in, lips almost touching. He is looking directly at Baekhyun through his thick-rimmed glasses and Baekhyun thinks he looks so much cuter up close, he can even see the tiny mole on his waterline. Their breaths linger together and Baekhyun's brain just short-circuits.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Sehun's laugh is suddenly heard and Kyungsoo moves away from Baekhyun, pretending to fix his glasses. Neither of them doesn't even try to come up with an excuse, or maybe they just can't think of anything that would explain the position they were in.  
  
Sehun sits next to Kyungsoo, Baekhyun not failing to follow the way his hand rests a little too high on the latter's thigh.  
  
"Were you about to have fun without me? That's so mean," Sehun makes a sad face and Kyungsoo lightly slaps his cheek.  
  
"You are the one who dumped us for a hot blonde," Kyungsoo says in defense, scolding him and trying to act like he is angry about it but actually feels barely noticeable (but still there) waves of arousal washing over him when Sehun squeezes his thigh too hard for him to ignore it and think about it as a usual thing.  
  
"I still came back to you two, didn't I, hyung?" He leans over Kyungsoo to look at Baekhyun who he nods despite looking so abstracted. Kyungsoo can sense the alcohol in Sehun's breath and he thinks that they're too close and too drunk for their brains to properly function. At one moment, Baekhyun is confused as well, but then the realization of what Sehun is trying to do hits him, and he decides to go along with it.  
  
Sehun still has his hand on Kyungsoo's thigh but then he feels Baekhyun's on his knee as he leans over him, as well, and his mind goes blank.  
  
Baekhyun has a smirk on his face that has never meant anything good and both his and Sehun's hands are too warm on Kyungsoo, who just watches them slowly closing the space between them until the tips of their noses brush and Baekhyun giggles. He fucking giggles and Kyungsoo is right there, in the middle of it all, wondering what the fuck is going on.  
  
He wants to say something, break the tension, but then Sehun bites Baekhyun's lower lip, slowly pulling it until Baekhyun makes a noise of disapproval. He lets it go, their lips brushing for a few moments and Kyungsoo's heart picks up its pace.  
  
"I feel like Kyungsoo is about to collapse," Baekhyun says suddenly and it almost breaks Kyungsoo out of his trance. He pinches his hand on his knee, but Baekhyun doesn't move it away, just grip it hard enough to make him gasp.  
  
"Let's give him a show, hm?" Sehun says, his eyes focused on Baekhyun's lips, looking like he's ready to devour him whole.  
  
When they finally kiss, Kyungsoo does actually feel like he's about to pass out. Sehun sucks softly on Baekhyun's lower lip and it's what Kyungsoo thought the most of it is going to be like, but then Baekhyun parts his lips slightly and Sehun wastes no time letting his tongue drag over his. They exchange wet, open-mouthed kisses with Sehun massaging Kyungsoo's thigh, getting so close to his crotch now, and Baekhyun looking at him through half-lidded eyes, all while still having his lips connected to the other man's. Barely audible whimper leaves Kyungsoo's mouth and he doesn't even try to stop it, the intensity of Baekhyun's glare making him gulp. Kyungsoo is so fucking turned on and has no clue what to do with himself. He just wants them both so badly, needs them.  
  
Baekhyun tugs at Sehun's hair, leaning away from him. He gets closer to Kyungsoo and his lips spread on instinct, breathing hard. It makes both Baekhyun and Sehun smile, and Kyungsoo realizes his cheeks are too warm.  
  
They both slant towards him until Kyungsoo can feel their lips on his cheeks, Sehun's slowly moving to his jaw. When Baekhyun's lips reach the corner of his own, Kyungsoo grabs his shirt, looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Can I kiss you just like that?" Baekhyun whispers and Kyungsoo is both too drunk and too aroused to realize he's probably risking his longest friendship when he lets Baekhyun press his lips against his own.  
  
Among all other things, he feels the same kind of heat warming up his chest that he did earlier when he was the one wanting to kiss his fucking best friend. He has always been close with Baekhyun and Sehun in ways that he wasn't with other people, and those times he felt a slight urge to kiss them felt so normal, so fine until he realized there's a line between friendship and something more than that that probably shouldn't be crossed. But that's exactly what he's doing right now as he pulls Baekhyun closer by his shirt and lets Sehun leave messy bites all over his neck.  
  
Baekhyun pulls away when Kyungsoo's lips are red and swollen, just like he has always wanted to see them like. Kyungsoo tilts his head slightly just to look at Sehun and see him already staring back.  
  
"You're so pretty," Kyungsoo says, brushing his thumb over Sehun's lower lips after he cupped his cheek, something like what he did with Baekhyun earlier. Except Sehun leans into it, opening his mouth just wide enough to touch the tip of Kyungsoo's finger with his tongue. Something about it makes Kyungsoo giggle, and he removes his finger in order to press a few tender kisses on Sehun's lips, both of them smiling.  
  
Kyungsoo has always had a soft spot for Sehun, being gentle with him in any situation comes as an instinct. And he decides that's the right way to kiss him, too.  
  
And Sehun kisses him nothing like Baekhyun does. He's all about softly sucking on his lips and slowly rolling his tongue over Kyungsoo's and he loves it just as much. It makes his heart beat faster in the same type of way.  
  
"Let's go back to the motel," Baekhyun suggests after watching the other two make out for what seems like an eternity in his mind, nuzzling against Kyungsoo's shoulder.  
  
"Mhm," Sehun murmurs, lips not leaving Kyungsoo's for a second. Baekhyun sighs, letting his hand grab Kyungsoo through his jeans and he gasps, moving away from Sehun. He looks at Baekhyun, making that face he does every time he's about to yell at him for doing something stupid.  
  
"Pay attention to me," Baekhyun pouts and Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes when he gives him those puppy eyes.  
  
"You know that never works," he says and Baekhyun smirks in response.  
  
"But this does?" He tightens his hold on Kyungsoo's crotch and his whole body tenses up, leaning back against the couch.  
  
For a slight second he wonders if someone's going to see them but then he realizes they came here around 1 am so at the moment, everyone else in the club is probably too drunk to care. Baekhyun drags the heel of his palm over the outline of Kyungsoo's cock and Sehun gets up to pay for their drinks as soon as he hears Kyungsoo moaning quietly.  
  
Returning back to their motel takes almost half an hour; they stumble over the empty streets, Baekhyun pressing Sehun against some parked car while Kyungsoo pukes on the sidewalk (“Damn tteokbokki,” he says). The last time they did something like this, something like getting drunk together enough not to care about the rest of the world, was probably years ago. Even the summers are not like they used to be, Sehun helping at his parents' company and both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo doing their best to find a good job over the break so they could pay the rent for their apartment and many other things they need. But this is a very much needed break from reality. Kyungsoo was worried at first but Baekhyun reassured him they had enough money and that everything will be fine. And Baekhyun's fine was always enough to calm him down.  
  
When they finally make it back to their room where the atmosphere is made up of traffic noises, jazz music coming from the bar across the street and a barely working lamp, Kyungsoo feels like he's going to die if he doesn't get fucked soon.  
  
Sehun is laughing in his mouth when Baekhyun curses loudly because he almost fell on the floor while trying to get out of his jeans and underwear at the same time. Kyungsoo is too fucking turned on at the moment to even make fun of Baekhyun, and if that doesn't show how serious it is, then nothing else does. He threads his fingers through Sehun's hair, pulling him down to kiss him more deeply, biting hard on his lower lip. Sehun whines in his mouth, but soon enough, he gets a strong grip on Kyungsoo's hips, their teeth clicking as they make out messily.  
  
"Who would've thought you would be so needy." Baekhyun comes behind him, pressing his body against his back.  
  
Kyungsoo's head falls back on his shoulder, bringing Sehun closer to him by his shoulders.  
  
"Shut the fuck- Ah..." he moans when he feels Sehun's cock rubbing against his own.  
  
"Let's get on the bed, alright?" Sehun suggests and Kyungsoo agrees with no hesitation.  
  
Sehun lays down first, his back against the headboard. Kyungsoo crawls between his legs, taking his cock in his hand. He looks up at Sehun before teasingly licking the tip. The latter just spreads his legs further, inviting. Kyungsoo wastes no time wrapping his mouth around it and sinking down as much as he can take.  
  
"You seem as good as I thought you would be," Baekhyun comments with a ruffle of Kyungsoo's hair and he moves his arm to hit him but just waves it through the air.  
  
"You've thought about it?" Kyungsoo asks, still holding Sehun in his hands as he softly sucks on the head.  
  
"Sehun did too."  
  
"Traitor," Sehun says, the back of his head hitting the headboard when Kyungsoo takes his whole cock down his throat, hollowing his cheeks.  
  
Baekhyun joins them on the bed, holding a tube of lube and condoms in his hands. Sehun almost asks why would he take those on the trip but then remembers Baekhyun is literally one of those guys that carry condoms in his wallet.  
  
"I hope I'm not disappointing you, then," Kyungsoo says, jerking Sehun off slowly.  
  
"Oh, trust me, you're not. Now get on your knees for me," Baekhyun says and Kyungsoo obeys immediately.  
  
He rubs the tip of his lubed finger over Kyungsoo's hole and his whole body jerks. "Cold."  
  
Baekhyun pinches his ass, slowly easing the finger in and it has Kyungsoo spreading his legs as wide as he can on the bed.  
  
"Wanna fuck your mouth, hyung," Sehun says, cradling Kyungsoo's cheek and he leans into it, long eyelashes fluttering as he nods his head. Sehun pats his head, slowly raising his hips from the bed. Kyungsoo takes it in his mouth and almost chokes when he feels the head of Sehun's cock hitting the back of his throat with no warning, tears spilling from his eyes. "Shhh," Sehun says softly, repeating the same action a few times until Kyungsoo gets used to it, slowly relaxing.  
  
Sehun picks up his pace, almost coming at the sight of his cock going in and out of his friend's pretty mouth. His lips are angry red and covered in spit. If he had to be honest, there have been a few times when Sehun thought Kyungsoo's lips looked like they were made for sucking dick; like whenever they were eating ice cream in the middle of a hot summer day, Kyungsoo always managing to get some of the sweet vanilla, which was his favorite flavor, all over his lips. Sehun would wipe it, wishing more than anything he could feel Kyungsoo's tongue over his finger as well as his thick lips wrapping around it. But the real thing? Uncomparable.  
  
Kyungsoo actually chokes when Baekhyun finally has three fingers inside of him. He pulls off of Sehun, dragging his cock over his cheek which leaves a trail of saliva and precome. Baekhyun reaches his prostate and Kyungsoo cries out, knees shaking.  
  
"Is it good, baby?" Baekhyun asks and the sound of his sensual voice makes Kyungsoo's insides turn.  
  
"Yeah," Kyungsoo replies, fucking himself on Baekhyun's fingers when he stills after some time. "No- no. Keep going," he mutters, looking over his shoulder at Baekhyun. He sees him smirking, free hand wrapped around his cock. It's so long and thick and Kyungsoo just wants it filling him up.  
  
"Look at you," Baekhyun says, slapping his ass. Kyungsoo turns his head, dropping it on Sehun's thigh but still holding his cock in his hand.  
  
His eyes fill with tears, asshole fluttering when Baekhyun pulls his fingers out. He feels so light-headed and dizzy with want and he thinks he'll die if either of them doesn't fuck him in the next few minutes.  
  
"Please," he murmurs.  
  
"What do you want?" Sehun asks, cradling his cheeks in his hands.  
  
"Let me ride you," Kyungsoo replies breathlessly, already sitting up. He straddles Sehun's hips, his breath stuttering when he feels his cock underneath him, so wet and thick enough to stretch him out just like he needs him to.  
  
Baekhyun tells Sehun to completely lie down so he can sit on his face and it's got Kyungsoo's blood buzzing.  
  
He swallows hard before taking a hold of Sehun's cock and carefully sinking down on it. A relieved sigh leaves Sehun's mouth, followed by a loud moan which gets interrupted by Baekhyun shoving his dick down his throat and Kyungsoo wonders how does he take it so well from the first try.  
  
He inhales sharply when he's fully seated, letting himself enjoy the way Sehun fills him up for a few moments. Baekhyun pulls him in for a kiss, Kyungsoo gasping and the latter using it as a chance to drag his tongue over his own. Kyungsoo feels so dazed that he forgets everything except the feeling of Sehun inside of him and Baekhyun's tongue inside his mouth.  
  
He starts moving, the way Sehun's cock stimulates all the right spots has him moaning into Baekhyun's mouth which he laughs at but never breaks the kiss. Sehun's gripping his thighs and Kyungsoo hopes it will leave red marks. He feels so good, so overwhelmed, so much like he's never going to be this close to anyone. And it's not about how deep inside of him he has both of his best friends, not about how he's so fucking dizzy with want. It's how he feels safe like this with them. It's how he is completely stripped off of all his facades, and how it, somehow, feels just right. He's not scared to show them his raw form, he's not afraid to be vulnerable in their hands, Sehun's rubbing circles into his hips as he fucks up into him and Baekhyun's cupping his cheeks as he kisses him deeply. It's better than anything he's ever experienced, almost transcendental.  
  
Baekhyun suddenly moves to lay next to Sehun, burying his face in his shoulder. He watches Kyungsoo as he bounces on Sehun, eyes closed and pink tongue peeking out of his mouth. Sehun has his eyebrows furrowed and lips pulled apart, swollen.  
  
"Are you close?" Baekhyun says and Sehun nods after a few seconds. He then starts kissing up his neck, biting and licking at all the places he's learned are sensitive. Sehun cries out and Baekhyun moves away, smirking as he lays down on the pillow, knowing exactly what Sehun's going to do next (from years of experience, of course).  
  
Sehun stops Kyungsoo so he can get up on his knees, taking hold of his legs and wrapping them around his waist. He's practically holding him up in the air and Kyungsoo's eyes open in shock. Baekhyun feels like he's going to melt because of how cute he looks.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo's hands hold onto Sehun's shoulders and he just smiles in response, leaving a quick kiss on his nose. Baekhyun wishes he could see the way Sehun's fingers dig into the back of Kyungsoo's thighs as he holds him up and the sight of his cock disappearing into his hole in a rough pace as he finally starts fucking into him. Kyungsoo makes a strangled noise, hand coming to pull on Sehun's hair.  
  
It's clear Sehun is getting so close when his hips start stuttering and his thighs shake. He pulls out of Kyungsoo, slowly laying him down. He jerks himself off until he's coming all over Kyungsoo's soft belly. Sehun bends over to kiss him deep but slow, and they both smile into it, seeming like they can't get enough of each other and Baekhyun feels exactly the same.  
  
Baekhyun and Sehun switch places, sharing a quick peck before Baekhyun turns his full attention to Kyungsoo. He smiles down at him, pushing his legs up to his chest as much as he can since Kyungsoo's known for being a lazy, unflexible ass.  
  
"Fuck me hard," Kyungsoo whispers and Baekhyun laughs.  
  
"Your wish is my command."  
  
Baekhyun's got Kyungsoo's head spinning just like Sehun did, but this time with love and affection and how much he just can't wait to tell them how much he loves them after they're done. Baekhyun slams into him and it makes him sob. Sehun lays next to him in order to kiss his tears away and Kyungsoo laughs and then chokes when Baekhyun hits that spot inside of him that makes him lose his mind every time.  
  
When he comes, it makes his toes curl in his socks no one bothered taking off. Baekhyun falls on Kyungsoo's body and groans when he feels Sehun's come sticking to his skin. Kyungsoo and Sehun laugh at him and Baekhyun whines, burying his head in Kyungsoo's neck.  
  
Later, when they're all freshly showered and when Kyungsoo finally noticed too much of his shampoo is missing, they wrap themselves in sheets and each other's arms. At least that's how Kyungsoo and Sehun are, while Baekhyun is underneath the duvet, busy leaving kisses over Kyungsoo's, as he says, cute tummy.  
  
"He's so weird," Sehun sighs.  
  
Baekhyun's head peeks out in seconds and he's flicking Sehun's forehead. "I've always wanted to do that. Soo, keep eating well." He kisses Kyungsoo's cheek and pats his stomach affectionately, flops next to him and throwing his leg and arm over both Sehun and Kyungsoo.  
  
"We just, like, upgraded our friendship," he says and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, ruffling his hair.  
  
"I mean, Baekhyunnie and I have been doing this for some time now, but with you," he nuzzles against Kyungsoo's skin, "it's even better."  
  
"Wait, you've fucked before?" Kyungsoo asks and for a second a wave of panic rushes through Baekhyun.  
  
"Well, yeah. Don't get mad, though," he pouts. "We just thought you wouldn't like to be included."  
  
Kyungsoo turns his head to look at Sehun and he nods, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Okay, makes sense. You're forgiven."  
  
"I swear to God, you just forgave us because Sehun gave you that cute look. What's so special in him that makes you love him more than me?"  
  
Kyungsoo starts laughing at the betrayed look on Baekhyun's face and he starts listing all the times he treated Sehun better than him. Like that one time when Kyungsoo chose Sehun for a group project instead of him or every time he refuses to scratch Baekhyun's back but always does it for Sehun.  
  
"I love you both equally," he says but it seems not to be enough for Baekhyun who just shakes his head.  
  
"Okay, then, I love Sehun because, for some reason, I feel so overprotective towards him, like I always have to take care of him, you know?" Sehun blushes, scrunching his nose. "But he is also really caring of his friends and people around him. He's always there for both of us and he talks in this soft tone when he knows we are hurt, like he doesn't want us to break. And I truly love him for it. For everything he does." Kyungsoo giggles after a short pause when his speech is done, turning to look at Sehun who pecks him, whispering a quiet _I love you, hyung._  
  
Then he turns to Baekhyun, cradling his face in his hands. He notices his gaze softening, the corner of his lips twitching into an almost smile. "And I love you because you're so soft-hearted and genuine. I might call you too loud and obnoxious but this," he presses the tip of his finger against Baekhyun's chest, "makes up for it. Don't ever doubt my love for you, Baekhyunnie."  
  
At that moment, Kyungsoo isn't sure if the love he's talking about doesn't border on _more than friendship_  love, and the realization of that makes him melt. No matter what it truly is, he has two people he loves the most right here with him, bodies so close and warm, and one thing that he's one hundred percent sure in is that there's nothing better than this.

 

 

 


End file.
